


distractions

by bespokenboy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespokenboy/pseuds/bespokenboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing irritates Joonmyun more than when Jongdae doesn't pay attention in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	distractions

The water in Joonmyun’s clear plastic bottle—the only type that is allowed in the classroom—ripples as minute vibrations shake his desk. Joonmyun looks down and sees Jongdae’s leg bouncing restlessly, bumping his knee into his desk with every jiggle. Joonmyun pointedly grinds his heel into Jongdae’s toes, but Jongdae doesn’t seem to notice. The younger student’s gaze is glued to his lap, where his phone is presumably tucked between his thighs.   
  
"Jongdae!" he hisses under his breath and glances up at their professor, whose back is turned as he scrawls equations across the chalkboard. Joonmyun takes the opportunity to grab Jongdae’s wrist to steal his attention.   
  
The phone clatters to the floor, and Joonmyun catches a glimpse of what Jongdae had been watching: the first basketball game of the NCAA Tournament.   
  
“Unbelievable,” Joonmyun mutters, but his voice isn’t quite low enough.   
  
“What was that, Mr. Kim?” his professor asks, turning back around to peer at Joonmyun.   
  
“Simple random sample,” Joonmyun answers confidently with a quick glance at the chalkboard. “You forgot to confirm the assumption that the sample is randomly selected.”   
  
“Ah, I did indeed. Thank you, Mr. Kim.”  
  
“No problem, professor.”  
  
Jongdae spares Joonmyun an eyeroll before returning his attention to the basketball game.   
  
  
  
  
“You know, one of these days I’m not going to let you borrow my notes. How exactly do you plan on passing this class if that happens?”  
  
“I don’t know why you’re even bothering with Stats 101 since you know everything already, Mr. Know-It-All,” Jongdae laughs, pushing his boyfriend onto their bed.   
  
“Don’t call me that,” Joonmyun grumbles.  
  
“Mr. Good-At-Everything.”  
  
“Shut up. I just want to make sure there aren’t any gaps in my knowledge,” Joonmyun insists.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, Mr–”  
  
His next insult is interrupted when Joonmyun grabs Jongdae’s shoulders and kisses the breath out of him. Jongdae moans into his mouth and slides his palms up Joonmyun’s shirt, feeling the warm contours of his flesh. They’re both impatient and hard by the time their clothes are wrestled away, and Joonmyun is hovering over Jongdae.   
  
“Turn around,” Joonmyun commands, and Jongdae scrambles to get on his hands and knees.   
  
Joonmyun keeps a tight grip on Jongdae’s waist, holding him place as he makes a reach for the desk adjacent to his bed. He grabs a bottle of lubricant and the bundle of flashcards right next to it. Jongdae sees the flash of white in his peripheral vision and asks, “W-what’s that?”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Joonmyun murmurs, grasping Jongdae’s chin to kiss him as he prepares him with slippery fingers. Jongdae gasps when he feels the initial stretch as Joonmyun nudges in.  
  
“You okay?” Joonmyun asks, pausing to tuck a strand of Jongdae’s hair behind his ear.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jongdae assures him shakily, “K-keep going, please.”  
  
But once they get into the rhythm of things, Joonmyun’s kisses and touches wane until he is barely doing anything more than pounding into Jongdae from behind. One of his hands is clamped on Jongdae’s hip to keep him in place, but Jongdae can’t tell from his angle what the other hand is up to.   
  
“What’s the matter?” Jongdae grunts, because it’s unusual for Joonmyun to be so detached. He usually can’t keep his hands away from Jongdae. “What’s going on?”  
  
“Nothing,” Joonmyun responds innocently, squinting to decipher his own handwriting as he shuffles through his flashcards.  
  
Jongdae tries to crane his neck to look at Joonmyun, but Joonmyun presses two fingers against Jongdae’s chin to swivel his head back into place. But he uses the hand holding onto his flashcards and ends up dropping one by accident. A white paper card detailing inference assumptions flutters into Jongdae’s line of vision.  
  
“Are you serious?” Jongdae sputters. “Have you been...studying? This entire time?”  
  
“I need to study,” Joonmyun retorts.  
  
“You’re the worst!” Jongdae whines, and Joonmyun’s hips pick up in pace, slapping relentlessly against the backs of Jongdae’s thighs. Jongdae’s arms tremble, and he collapses to his elbows.  
  
“I’m...I’m close,” Jongdae pants. “Help me out, please…Joonmyun...”  
  
“I need to study,” Joonmyun repeats stubbornly, making no move to reach for the agonizing erection curving up towards Jongdae’s abdomen.   
  
Jongdae growls in frustration and reaches down towards his own cock, jerking himself off to relieve his tension. Joonmyun continues to thrust leisurely into Jongdae’s limp body, finally setting down his flashcards to pull out and change position. He rolls Jongdae over onto his back so they are face to face as he guides himself back into Jongdae’s entrance.   
  
Joonmyun’s lips rest intimately against Jongdae’s neck at a sensitive spot just behind the shell of his ear. Jongdae hears every hiss and gasp as Joonmyun edges in closer and closer to his own orgasm.  
  
“M-mm…” Joonmyun moans against Jongdae’s neck, screwing his eyes shut. “M-margin of error is critical value multiplied by standard error.”  
  
“I actually hate you.”  
  
Joonmyun chuckles lowly and then groans, “Ah...fuck.”  
  
His hips stutter to a halt, and he kisses down Jongdae’s slack jaw to his heaving chest before pulling out to throw away his condom.   
  
They change the bedsheets and Jongdae tosses on one of Joonmyun’s old undershirts before snuggling up against him in bed. He squirms his way onto Joonmyun’s lap and presses his cheek against Joonmyun’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.   
  
A few minutes later, Jongdae asks, “What are you thinking about?”  
  
“Hm?”   
  
“Your heartbeat just got faster.”  
  
“Oh. I, uh…”  
  
Jongdae shifts away and sees that Joonmyun is, once again, clutching onto his flashcards.  
  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Jongdae complains.  
  
“Now you know how it feels when you don’t have someone’s complete, undivided attention,” Joonmyun says in that insufferable, self-righteous tone of his. “Not very nice, is it?”  
  
“Is this about stats class?”  
  
“How could you watch a basketball game during a lecture?”  
  
“It’s March Madness!”  
  
“That’s no excuse,” Joonmyun scoffs. “Stop wasting your parents’ money and pay attention to class.”  
  
“I can’t believe you,” Jongdae sighs, shaking his head. “Are you my mother or something?”   
  
“Hey, I’m just trying to watch out for you, okay?”  
  
“Yeah, I know.” Jongdae smiles and begrudgingly admits, “I might have needed that. So thank you. I guess.”  
  
“That’s what boyfriends are for, right?” Joonmyun grins and leans in to bump the tip of his nose against Jongdae’s. He adds, “But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna let you go easy when my bracket beats yours.”  
  
“Nuh-uh,” Jongdae returns. “No way, mister. You don’t know the first thing about basketball.”  
  
“It’s just a game of probability,” Joonmyun argues. “I have statistics on my side. I made a T distribution for every team and–”  
  
Jongdae silences his boyfriend by whacking a pillow into his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this ruined statistics for someone out there


End file.
